alex continues in mi6
by head slap 99
Summary: i suck at summarys  alex stays at mi6 and is taken by fox to get his papers, maby alitle k-unit in the end
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAMER: I DON'T OWN ALEX RIDER **

Alex rider sat in blunt's office opposite Mrs. Jones and Blunt himself, Alex was 18 and was to now be given a choice either to leave the spy business or to become a fully fledged M.I.6 operative, Alex was caught between the two on the one hand he wanted to become a normal teenager on the other he knew that he could not become one, he had seen too much and it showed in his eyes they were now dark and distant, he had seen death and suffering, he had seen rape and extortion, in short he knew too much to have a normal life.

"So Alex what do you choose do you wish to leave us or continue to as an M.I.6 agent its is your choice and you need not feel pressured by either of us." Mrs. Jones said to Alex

"Although it is against my better judgment I will continue as an agent, I have seen too much to return to a normal life." Alex said with a sigh

Blunt sat there in his chair with no emotions whatsoever as if the whole thing did not affect him or M.I.6 however on the inside he was extremely scared that Alex would leave "the bank" and opt to a new life, a normal life. Mrs. Jones however was obviously ecstatic that Alex had decided to stay.

"Very well agent Rider please sign the contract inside the folder in front of you, you will addition to your salary receive payment for your 20 previous missions." Mrs. Jones said to Alex while pushing a folder and a pen across the table to him, after Alex signed the contract Mrs. Jones told him "please follow the agent outside to Smithers's office to obtain your ID card and then proceed to the armory to choose your two side arms you will have issued to you."

"Thank you Mrs. Jones I will have a good day" Alex said standing up he exited the office and found Ben standing in front of him with a grin almost splitting his face in half "So cub you're an agent now with rand and ID huh?" Ben asked

"Yes Ben I am now shall we I want to get my ID and side arms so I can go home."

Ben Just nodded and started to walk to the elevator and when they were both inside Ben took out his ID and swiped it across a hidden sensor and then pressed the button to the basement and into a long corridor with many doors to the side then he suddenly stopped in front of a door with the number 1993 and said "Smithers's office is in here and I know the number is ironic but so what"

As expected Smithers had know that both agents were coming he was alerted by a system that he had developed a few tears back that gave him a warning of 4 minutes if someone was coming down the corridor so when Alex and Ben walked into his office he was not surprised and actually greeted them before they spoke "Hello Alex, Ben how have you two been doing? I suppose that you are here for your ID Alex is that right? I'll get it for you in a second but first I need to take a photo of you so if you'll sit down on the stool here I'll take it right away so you can leave"

Smithers took Alex's photo and then a printer beeped to life and a plastic ID card came out Smithers then took it and placed it in an leather wallet and said "here you go old champ give'em hell will you?"

"I will do my best Smithers that I'll promise you" Alex replied "thanks Smithers but I have to go now still have to go to the armory and choose my side arms"

"Ok old champ see you later" Smithers said then turned back to his desk and started to tinker with some gadget or the other.

"So Alex what do you say let's go to the armory I know Mrs. Jones has set up a seminar to teach you how to shoot" Ben said to Alex

"Ya defiantly Ben but I don't need the seminar I know how to shoot just fine thank you" Alex said while walking down the corridor and into a room which said access to this room is restricted

"Ya we'll see cub we'll see" Ben replied and told Alex "why don't you do the honors cub since you now have your ID you can unlock this room"

Alex took out hi ID card and swiped it over a sensor that automatically opened the door and he heard the sound of gun fire, Alex walked in and went to the desk which had an old man sitting there Alex coughed and the man looked up and said "What do you think you are doing here boy this is no place for you children what did you do steel your fathers ID to get in here" the man said with a sneer

Alex gave the man his signature glare that would have made wolf proud and said "I am agent rider and I'm here to choose and receive my side arms"

"Are you now well _agent _rider I'll have to see some ID now or I well call security and I will have you arrested" The man said sneering at the word agent thinking that he was finally going to be able to arrest the kid, Alex just sighed and pulled out his ID Smithers had just given him and gave it to the man, the man was visibly shocked as he read the ID he saw that he was talking to a higher ranking agent and stood up while stuttering he said "My apology sir I thought that you were the son of one of our agents if you would please follow me I'll show you to the armory and the firing range."

Alex followed the man with Ben trailing behind and stepped into the armory which was a large room with lots of guns of all makes and sizes Alex made his way to a wall with a sign above it which read Sig Sauer and picked up a P226 and checked the barrel to make sure that the barrel was clear then disassembled and reassembled the weapon and asked the man for a magazine and walked into the shooting range and took his stance and cleared his mind like they taught him in Scorpia and started to fire, he only stopped when he finished the clip then he pressed the button to call back his target and was faced with 18 9mm holes in the bulls eye and needless to say the man was shocked and said "Well agent Rider I think that you are a great shot well you be taking that weapon with you?"

"Yes I well and do you have a small weapon I can use as a backup which is easily concealed?"

"Yes of course I would recommend the glock 33 compact chambered with .357 sig"

"Fine can I see it please" Alex asked politely, the man was gone for a second and returned with the weapon and loaded it and fired the nine round magazines and pulled back the target and found nine perfect holes in the bulls eye and said "I'll take it but I want a ankle holster for the glock and a shoulder holster for the sig" Alex said and the man only nodded and went to get the holsters and an extra box of rounds for each weapon and two extra magazines which were loaded and handed them to Alex and said "Well agent Rider I wish you all the best and please feel free to come and practice at any time" he then handed Alex a folder and asked him to sign the forms inside so he could legally discharge the weapons to Alex then Ben came and saw Alex's targets and said "damn cub was that you who shot those targets?"

"Yes Ben it was, what do you think" Alex said smugly

"Well cub I think that whoever taught you how to shoot should become the shooting instructor here" Ben said while smiling and ruffling Alex's hair.

**Author's note : I know that it is horrible please review and do you think that I should keep writing it ?**

**Please review and tell me ! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer if I owned AR I wouldn't be publishing on ff**

**Enjoy **

Alex went to his home in Chelsea and walked in taking off his jacket, He felt totally exhausted he couldn't believe the choice he had just made; he had just given his life to MI6 willingly, but at least he could now control how many missions he could take in a year and he would be getting good money in return, he sighed

Suddenly his phone started to ring, on instinct he reached for his MI6 issued mobile but it was his personal phone that was ringing without looking at the caller ID he picked up

"Hello"

"Alex how's it going mate?" Tom Harris's voice said "long times no see"

"Tom how are you I'm fine thanks you?"

"I'm fine listen are you at home? I want to see you"

"Ya I'm at home why don't you stop by"

"Ok I'll be there in 5 minutes"

"Ok see you then"

"Bye"

"Bye"

Alex hung up and walked to the desk he had placed in the living room and unlocked the first drawer with his finger print, took off his shoulder holster and put it in the drawer with the boxes of ammunition and extra clips for the sig, then he locked the drawer while keeping on his Glock strapped to his ankle.

The doorbell rang and Alex went to the door to answer, and was greeted by a bone crushing hug that knocked the wind out of Alex.

"Tom I'd like to breath if you don't mind" Alex said weakly and Tom let go.

"Alex how are you I've missed you what did you do today?"

"Tom breath I just came back from the "bank" and guess what I was given a choice today"

"What choice?"

"Whether I would leave MI6 or stay"

"What did you choose? Please tell me that you left them Al. please"

"I'm sorry to disappoint you Tom but I chose to stay, I just can't get out now I'm sorry" Alex said weakly

"I'm not disappointed Alex but I hoped that you would choose to get out."

"Ya well…." Alex didn't have time to finish before Tom tackled Alex to the floor and started to wrestle with him all in good fun of course but suddenly Tom froze as his hand passed over Alex's right ankle.

"Alex what's on your ankle?" Tom asked genuinely surprised he had seen guns before but he never thought that Alex would be carrying a gun. Alex was surprised that tom had felt the gun and was annoyed with himself that he had been caught with a gun on.

"That my dear Tom would be a Glock 33 handgun. Do you want to see?" Alex said with a glint of mischief in his eyes, Alex had turned the garage into soundproof shooting range, he was thinking of letting tom fire a couple of round, maybe even give him a lesson in shooting.

"Of course I want to see Alex, are you kidding me"

Alex reached down to his ankle and lifted the handgun, pulled out the clip and made sure that the barrel was empty before he handed Tom the weapon and Tom just looked at the proffered weapon in awe, Tom took the gun slowly and held it in his hand his face looked like a six year old that got a bike for Christmas. Alex reached for the gun and told Tom to follow him, and then Alex walked into the garage and loaded the gun and signaled Tom to come nearer.

"Tom what I'm about to show you should not be told to anyone understood?"

"Sure Alex"

"You should put these on Tom" Alex said handing him a pair of ear protectors and helped him take a shooting stance adjusting his legs and torso

"Tom I'm going to give you the gun and I want you to aim at the target and squeeze the trigger till you feel the bullet discharged, ok?"

"Ya"

Alex handed the gun to tom and tom took aim and fired Alex than told him to put the gun on the table in front of him, Alex then walked up to the target and pulled it down and headed over to Tom and handed him the target the bullet was in the 4th ring outside the bulls' eye, he kept giving tom some advice and letting him shoot for about a hour till Tom started to get tiered and said to Alex "hey Al. I got to go home man but thanks for the shooting lesson we'll do it again sometime"

"Ya maybe"

Alex walked Tom out then went and unlocked the drawer that had his Sig and went up to his room and opened one of the wardrobes and pulled a stack of t-shirts out which revealed a vault which he opened and placed the gun there then his phone rang, he reached for the MI6 issued phone and picked up.

"Rider" he said

….

"When"

…

"Where"

….

"Are you kidding me?"

….

"Fine which one?"

…

"Alright a week from now"

…..

"Have a good day"

**There another chapter up thx for all the people who reviewed, sorry about all the mistakes but I'm just 15 years old **

**If I don't update before Christmas then merry Christmas **


	3. VI AUTHOR'S NOTE

Dear readers:

DUE TO REACENT EVENTS IN MY COUNTRIE WHICH LEAD TO THE DEATH OF OVER 70 PEOPLE I WILL NOT BE UPDATING THIS STORY FOR A WHILE EVEN THOUGH I HAVE A NEW CHAPTER READY

I APPOLOGISE TO ALL OF YOU WHO HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR A WHILE FOR THE UPDATE BUT I HAVE TO HONOUR THE PEOPLE WHO WERE KILLED INN MY COUNTRY :'(

THANK YOU

HEADSLAP99


	4. Chapter 4

**I've reposted this chapter with a few minor changes and some things that I forgot to write**

Alex walked into the bank at exactly 10 o'clock on Saturday to see Mr. Blunt to be briefed on his next assignment, Alex walked through the lobby and went into the last elevator and got in, swiping his I.D on a hidden panel which activated the elevator even though he had his glock strapped onto his ankle

Alex rode the elevator till he was on the 15th floor of the "bank" and walked down the corridor and walked into office number 1448 and sat at the desk, on the desk were very few personal items,3 photos a photo of Alex with Jack and Ian, a photo of Alex with K-unit which he was forced to have taken after his second visit to Brecon Beacons * and a photo of Sabina, Alex also had a stack of files on the desk the first of which was a memo from legal with a few forms for him to sign the second was a report he requested from the archives, another file was his briefing on his upcoming mission which he put to the side till he was briefed by Mrs. Jones.

Meanwhile in another office on the same floor Mrs. Jones's phone started to ring, when she picked up Alan Blunt's voice said "Mrs. Jones I need you to escort Alex to my office in an hour so we can brief him on his next assignment." Then he hung up.

Alex walked out of his office and took the elevator to the basement and walked into the shooting range and the elderly clerk walked up to him and said "Agent Rider welcome back would you like to use the range?"

"Yes I would thanks" Alex replied and walked into the room containing the range and a few metal tables, Alex walked to the table and spread a towel onto it and took out his sig and disassembled it and spread out all the components and began to reassemble it more slowly making sure that every part was clean and oiled and as he finished he saw that a few Agents had assembled behind him one of them a thin black man who had a crooked nose and a nasty sneer walked up beside him and said "what do you think you are doing boy back away from that gun" then he turned to his friends and said "a bloody school boy in the range ha what a joke" he turned back to Alex and tried to take him by the collar and drag him outside.

"I would suggest that you not try that" Alex said calmly

"Or what you'll go tell the principal about me" the man said sarcastically

"No I'll do this" Alex said while giving the man a round house kick to the stomach then a knife strike to back effectively knocking him down, Alex turned to his comrades and saw that they were all smiling at him and one of them a man of about 23 walked up to him and said "Nice one I'm James, the rest are John, Chris and mark the guy you just beat up was Michel."

"Ya nice to meet you I'm Alex"

"What are you going to do with that gun; it can't be yours can it?"

"No its mine do you want to see my I.D as well?"

"Do you actually have an I.D man?" James asked

"Ya I do here" Alex said while taking out his wallet and flipping it open showing his picture I.D and James paled seeing that Alex had a higher clearance level and muttered a few words to himself before turning to his friends "hey guys lets head out ok" then he turned to Alex and said "well I'll be going see you later Alex"'

"ya see you"

Alex finished firing and went up to his office and saw that he had a new file on the desk which was rubber stamped with the words TOP SECRET FOR LEVEL ONE SECURITY CLERANCE ONLY underneath that was his name and serial number, he saw tabs with the names of all the missions he went on and on the first page of the file was a medical information about him.

**Well that's all for now I'll get to the briefing and mission in the next few chapter but the update will be a bit slow however I'll be publishing a new chapter by the end of the day**

**I'm sorry I never explained the *so**

*** Alex has been to Brecon Beacons four times before**

**HEADSLAP99**


	5. Chapter 5

**I still don't own Alex rider but I'll try and bribe a court official into transferring the copyright **

**This is an extra long chapter because I left you all waiting for so long.**

As Alex sat and started to edit his file and removed all the details of his missions he had it down to the basics since he was going to be giving the file to 5* people who he really didn't want to know all the details.

As soon as Alex was done there was a knock on his door and Mrs. Jones walked in with her usual peppermint in her mouth.

"Alex would you please come with me and we'll go and see Mr. Blunt and he'll explain your upcoming assignment"

"Fine just give me one second please Mrs. Jones" Alex replied then he took the file and put it in the first drawer of his desk and locked it, then he started to walk with Mrs. Jones to Blunt's office.

"Ah Alex, how do you do today? We have a new mission for you however before we send you in we need you to go for two weeks training at Brecon Beacons, you will be rejoining your unit if you choose to accept." Blunt said rather bluntly (all pun intended)

"I accept, when will I be shipping out?" Alex replied

"In a day Agent Rider" blunt said with a finality in his voice that Alex recognized as a dismissal and walked out of the office and into his own, he placed his file and all the memo's in one of the drawers of his desk and locked it then he locked it and walked out of his office and locked it behind him, he walked to the elevator and took it down to the basement and got out the key to his Aston Martin DBS V12.

Alex drove home and started to fix himself a cup of black coffee without any sugar, even though he was British he had gotten the taste of coffee while on a mission in America from a ex marine/federal agent**, once he had finished making his coffee he went to the living room and booted his laptop so he can read the file that he requested, the file he was reading was split up into four segments each one with a code name the first one was labeled wolf he opened that one and started to read up on his unit mates, reading each segment he deleted each one after he read it, by the time he finished it was ten o'clock and knowing the bank they would send his ride by 8 in the morning.

The following morning he woke up at 5 and started his morning ritual of 500 pushups, press ups and chin ups followed by a 5 km run, by the time it was finished it was 6:30 so he took a cold shower and made a light breakfast and waited for the ride that would take him to the so called hell on earth, his wait was a short one because at 8 by the dot he heard a car pulling up and the door bell ringing, Alex grabbed his bag which contained his SAS uniform, boots and his files, made sure that he had his sig and glock with him and left the house locking the door behind him and got in the car.

To say Alex was shocked to see that it was Ben that was taking him to BB would be an understatement however being a spy it didn't show on his face, he got in and greeted Ben and they left for the 4 hour drive, they stayed in silence for a while till they left London then Alex started to pull out his IPOD and listened to the Eagles for the rest of the trip till they reached BB where they were stopped by a metal barrier and two SAS service men approached them with MP5's at waist level ready to fire, each one on either side of the car, Alex and Ben both rolled down their windows and took out their ID's and showed then to the guards the one on Ben's side recognized Ben and said "fox long time no see mate back for some training?"

"Ya cheetah I'm back but just for a week, let us in mate will you"Ben replied "

"Sure thing mate as soon as Bear is done checking the man you have with you" he said to Ben then he turned to Bear and said "hey Bear what's the hold up?"

"The other guy looks a bit too young to be with SO come and check this ID, will you?" Bear replied, cheetah went to the other side of the car and looked at the ID then looked at Alex,

"Hey Ben doesn't this guy look a lot like the kid you had training with you 4 years ago what was his name ah cub?" he asked

"Ya I'm cub cheetah can we pass now or will we just sit here for a long time?" Alex answered for Ben

"Just wait a minute" cheetah said and reached for the radio that was hanging from his vest and started to speak

"this is sentry one to Sergeant do you copy over"

"Sentry one this is Sergeant over"

"Sir we have a car at the gate with two people who claim that they are here to train over"

"Standby sentry one over"

"Wilco over"

There was a pause for a few seconds before the radio crackled back to life and the Sergeant's voice was heard "Sentry one be advised two MI6 officers are here to train over"

"Roger that please advise names of said officers over"

"Standby"

"Sentry one the two officers are Fox and Cub, over"

"Roger that sir, out"

"Alright you may pass" cheetah said then he signaled to the rest of his unit to lift the barrier and Drove through the gate and into the parking lot of the base, Alex and Ben got out of the car and got their respective bags then started to walk to the Sergeant's cabin.

Once they were outside the cabin Ben knocked on the door and a rough "come in" was heard, Ben opened the door and he and Alex filed in inside the cabin and stood at attention in front of the Sergeant's desk and saluted, the Sergeant saluted back and told them to relax, they both stood at parade rest and the Sergeant began to speak.

"Cub, Fox welcome back , you both know the rules here and what is expected from you so I won't go through that again, both of you will rejoin K-unit and train per their schedule, if you don't have any questions then you are dismissed."

Ben remained silent but Alex spoke up,

"sir if I may I would like to request that you inform the units present on base to not engage in any attempt of hazing on me, I would have no problem pulling rank over them however, I would not attempt to undermine your or any other instructor present on base's authority."

"Sure thing Cub, is that all?"

"Yes sir!" Alex replied

"Very well you are dismissed" was the sergeant's reply Alex and Ben both stood at attention and saluted then turned on their heels and left the office.

Ben and Alex went to K-unit's cabin and found it empty, it was as they remembered it exactly, 6 metal bunks, each bunk had a metal locker in front of it and a small table with a lamp beside it, they both but their bags on their bunks and pulled out their uniforms and changed into them discarding their civilian clothes in their trunks. **(From this point on Ben and Alex will be referred to as Fox and Cub respectively)**

"So Cub should we wait for the rest of the gang or should we catch up with them, I know that they are at the shooting range now" Fox asked

"Let's catch up with them" was Cub's reply.

Fox and Cub walked into the shooting range and spotted Eagle shooting a sniper rifle and the rest shooting the SAS issued MP5, Cub and Ben walked over to the partition next to Snake who was the last one on the line and each pulled out their respective side arms, Cub drawing his sig from a holster on his hip and Fox drew a glock 17 and both started to fire, Cub fired the whole clip in one go while Fox fired his stopping twice as his weapon jammed, cub went to Fox's partition and said, "Fox give me your glock for a second"

Fox handed Cub the weapon and cub dismantled the weapon and saw that the problem was that the recoil mechanism*** had a spring missing so he walked over to the spare part's rack and took a new spring and installed it into the weapon then reassembled the glock and handed Fox back the weapon.

"Here it shouldn't jam anymore"

"Thanks Cub"

That's when the rest of their unit took notice that there were two familiar people in the range with them, Eagle went beside Cub and took hold of him from behind and said, "Look Snake, I caught me a Cubby, can we keep him please?"

"I don't know Eagle will you take good care of him?" Snake replied cheerfully, he knew that Eagle would pay the price for holding cub like that but he knew that it was just a joke. Before Eagle could say yes he was flat on his ass, Cub was looking down on him smiling and said,

"I think I can look after myself thanks though Eagle" then he helped him up and clasped his hand,

"long time no see mate"

"Ya same here Cub, how's life been in the real world?" Eagle replied knowing that Cub would not answer the question.

"All is fine and dandy Eagle" Cub replied

"Snake, Wolf, Scorpion." Cub said nodding his head to each one in turn, they all nodded back and smiled at him, and then out of nowhere the sergeant came into the range and started to shout at them to get a move on.

The reunited K-unit started to walk towards the assault course aka the play ground from hell, and then one of the drill instructors said

"K-unit who the hell are those two clowns with you?"

"Sir, these are Cub and Fox, they are MI6 officers that are here to train with us and are unofficial members of our unit Sir" Wolf being the unit leader replied.

"Very well, let's see if they are any good, Cub on the line you have 15 minutes to complete this course" the instructor said, when Cub was on the line he blew his whistle and Cub took off at a running start, over the hurdles and over the cargo net, across zip lines and under the barbed wire till he had finished the course, the instructor stood in front of cub and smiled

"good work Cub, you finished in 13 minutes and 30 seconds, not bad" he said.

"Thank you Sir" Cub replied

"Do you work out often?" he asked

"Yes Sir, every day 500 pushups, press ups and chin ups followed by a 5 km run" Cub replied.

"Impressive, who did you say you worked for again?" the instructor asked

"I didn't sir" Cub replied with a smile.

Each member of K-unit ran the course twice then they were dismissed, by that time it was starting to get dark and they didn't have anything for the rest of the day so they went to the mess hall to get what the SAS called food but was in fact mush.

As they walked in the mess hall suddenly became silent, K-unit collected their food and sat down at a table and started to eat, suddenly a hand grasped Cub by the collar of his uniform then started to make him stand up, the rest of K-unit started to get up to defend their comrade when Cub waved for them to keep eating and let him handle this.

"What the hell do you think you were doing here boy? This place is for people who have served this country not for people whose rich daddy paid for them to be here." The unknown man said.

"I have every right to be here now you will let go of me or you will pay, I don't react nicely to people who attack me, I'll give you till the count of three then I'll have to make you."

"I'd like to see you try boy" the soldier replied.

Cub took the hand and pressed a pressure point in the wrist making the man let go, then he turned around and swept the man's feet from under him causing him to fall flat on his backside, Cub looked down on the man and said

"I have done more for this country than you will ever do, if I ever have to deal with you again I won't be so lenient with you, do we understand each other?"

"You little brat I'll show you" the man shouted then got up and charged at Cub swinging at his face, Cub blocked and threw a punch which connected with the man's ribs, he then pushed the man till he had him pinned to the wall, Cub pulled out his serrated combat knife from his belt and held it to the man's neck, Cub then looked the man direct in the eye and saw fear, Cub let the man go and replaced the knife in its sheath and sat back down with the rest of his unit and started to eat again, K-unit looked at their youngest member in shock, they knew that he could fight but what they saw was just impressive.

"Who was that Wolf?" Alex asked the unit leader

"That my dear Cub was badger, he's with L-unit they think that they are the best unit there is there for, they think that anyone else is a lesser person, they are all unlinked" Wolf replied.

Dinner went by without any other problems, then as K-unit was walking out of the mess hall Badger came up to them and asked to speak to Cub alone, Cub agreed and they walked to the edge of the mess hall and badger began to speak.

"Listen man I didn't mean to be all that aggressive but you are barely a kid, you are almost as old as my son so I don't want you to see the ugly side of the world when you are still young."

"well Badger if that is what you think then you are wrong, I have see much more than any average man let alone a child so I'll let what happened slide, but if it happens again I'll take it up with my superiors and you will find yourself in front of a review board and believe me I can have you out of a career in the SAS, are we clear?" cub replied

"Crystal" Badger replied

"Good, well if that's all?" Cub replied with finality in his voice that left no room for argument, Cub turned around and walked back to K-unit's hub and walked in.

"So Cub what did Badger want?" Wolf asked

"Nothing Wolf he just wanted to apologize about what happened in the mess hall" Cub replied while taking off his uniform and putting on a shirt so that he could go to sleep, knowing the SAS they would probably be up at the break of dawn doing god knows what, The rest of K-unit followed suit and in five minutes all of K-unit went to sleep.

A little over one thirty in the morning K-unit was woken up by a flash bang being tossed into their bunk and the sound of a rifle being fired outside, Cub was the first to recover and pulled out his sig and pointed it towards the door, grabbing a flash light from the drawer beside him he turned it on and the door was opened showing a green beret who ordered them to drop their weapons and fall out outside the hut, K-unit complied knowing that this was a RTI drill, Cub though grabbed his glock and put it inside his boxers, he knew that the clip was full of simulator rounds that hurt like hell but didn't wound, Fox saw this and smirked, he knew that Cub loved to torment the green berets as they gave all of the SAS hell in RTI, following Cub's idea he grabbed a teaser and put it in his boxers making sure that it was off, K-unit went outside the hub and were greeted with about 70 green berets and 12 SAS units all under armed guard, they were marched to the holding cells and each unit was placed in a cell except K-unit they were placed in two, Cub and Fox in one and the rest in the one next to them, the cells were bear concrete with no windows, each had two very bright light bulbs which were on to deprive the SAS men from sleep, the green berets started to take each unit in turn and interrogate them asking for names, age, rank and so on, they reached Cub and Fox and tried to pull them out there, were two men, they came into the cell and tried to take fox first but the first soldier was faced with 12000 volts of electricity while the other was knocked out by Cub with a round house kick to the temple.

Once the two guards were knocked out Cub took out the disposable handcuffs from one of them and restrained them both, then he searched them and found a silencer in one of their vests which he took and attached to his glock, then he took his rifle and pistol and told Fox to do the same, he took one of their shirts and ripped it into half then tied each half to their mouths, he walked out with Fox covering his six and started to free each unit starting with K-unit and handed each of them one of the weapons he had taken from the green berets, they found two guards at the end of the cell block, Cub shot both in the chest winding them then Wolf knocked them out with a punch to the temple each, together K-unit cleared the cell block and freed eight of the twelve units and they headed to the weapon shed to arm, each SAS man took an MP5 and five clips loaded with simulator round and equipped them with silencers, they also took head sets to communicate with each other and each unit leader took two so that they could monitor the green berets movements, all of the unit leaders stood around a blue print of the camp and Wolf began to assign sectors to clear as he was senior officer present, the units headed out and K-unit were tasked with capturing the green berets HQ, all of the units encountered a few green berets who were quickly take down, K-unit arrived at the HQ and wolf began to give out orders.

"Cub, Fox and Snake you take the back entrance, Eagle, Scorpion and I will take the front ok?"

"Yes" they all replied and each group headed to where they were supposed to be, then wolf's voice was heard over the radio,

"GO, GO, GO"

Fox kicked down the door and Cub threw in a flash bang, it exploded and they went in catching the green berets commanders while they were disoriented, K-unit restrained all the green berets and then A-unit's leader's voice was heard over their com's sets

"Wolf this is Cheetah come in over"

"Go Cheetah over"

"We have ten green berets in custody, please advise orders over"

"Regroup at the quad over"

"Wilco, out"

In total K-unit had found all five of green berets commanders, and all the plans for sentries and patrols, they headed back to the quad with the five commander and found that the rest of the Green berets were restrained and under guard, then suddenly they heard the sound of a Jeep, when the jeep was beside them it had a SAS unit with their weapons pointed at it ready to fire the SAS sergeant jumped out and all of the units except E and F-units saluted as they were guarding the green berets.

"Wolf!" the sergeant bellowed "what in god's name is happening here?"

"Sir" Cub replied "All tangos are secured and the camp is clear of any threats"

"Why is that Cub? This is supposed to be RTI not RTT****" the sergeant shouted

"Sir we were resisting interrogation by evasion and capture" Cub replied

"Are all the green berets accounted for?" he asked now a bit calmer

"Yes Sir, and no green berets were seriously harmed sir"

"Very well release the green berets then stand down, this exercise is over" the sergeant said

"Yes Sir" the SAS men replied, while E and F-units released the green berets K-unit began to re-collect the weapons from the SAS men, when all of the weapons were collected and accounted for and the green berets weapons were returned, the green berets headed to their trucks and the SAS returned to their bunks to get some well deserved sleep.

The following morning when the SAS were eating in the mess hall the base intercom crackled to life

"all base personnel are ordered to report to the seminar hall at 0700 hours for a debrief of last night's exercise, that is all"

The SAS men all finished breakfast and headed to the seminar hall and were there by 0655 the sergeant checked that all of the units were present then asked

"who started last night's fiasco?"

Cub and Fox stood up and said "We did Sir"

"How were you able to capture the guards?"

"Sir I had a sidearm hidden in my boxers which was loaded with simulator rounds" cub said

"And I had a teaser hidden in mine sir" fox said then they began to recount all that had happened to the sergeant, when they were finished the sergeant spoke up again.

"Well that was very good thinking men I am proud of you, you should learn from what your two comrades did yesterday, as a reward for what happened yesterday I am giving you all the day as liberty"

all of the SAS men cheered at that

"However you are all confined to the base and no drinking"

A chorus of yes sir was heard and the sergeant dismissed them, after they went out the men started to cheer for Cub and Fox and they lifted them on their shoulders and paraded them around the camp. As the day passed and the SAS men all lounged about till nightfall, K-unit was gathered in their hut playing poker when Cheetah came in,

"Hey guys, were having a barbecue care to join?"

"Ya sure, when is it?" Wolf replied

"In about an hour, but we need help gathering firewood for the barbecue so say in about half an hour, Cub and Fox don't have to help as the BBQ is in their honor."

"Alright" Wolf said "No, we'll help you guys even though we did start the thing we couldn't do it without you guys" Cub said and Fox nodded.

Cheetah walked out and K-unit started to get dressed, after each of them put on their uniform, Cub took his Sig and holstered it on his thigh and his Glock still loaded with simulator round in a ankle holster, seeing this Fox raised an eyebrow Cub said

"better safe than sorry Fox"

K-unit all nodded and walked out towards the fire pit and saw a unit which he couldn't name sitting by a cooler filled with ice, meat and cola, what caught Cubs attention though was the rifles beside each of the unit members, Cub slowed his pace and then stopped,

"Guys I forgot something in the hut, I think it was my beret" cub said to his unit members and they got the hint, they had seen Cub put his beret in his back pocket.

"Alright Cub, let's go get it from the hut" wolf said and K-unit walked back to the hut, when they arrived Wolf asked

"What's wrong Cub?"

"The unit by the fire pit, do they look familiar?"

"No they don't but what's got your knickers in a twist?"

"They had green beret issued rifles."

"Oh, so you think this is payback for last night?" Eagle asked. Cub was surprised that eagle was the first to catch on to what he was saying.

"Ya I do, so Wolf why don't you open the safe that has our MP-5's and vests, and I would contact the rest of the unit leaders and have them do the same I think we should give the green berets another lesson in why they shouldn't mess with the SAS."

"Wilco" Wolf said and lifted the radio from his belt and radioed the rest of the unit leaders, he advised them of the situation, then he opened the safe and gave each of the unit members their weapons and vests, they all attached silencers to their weapons and loaded them with simulator round.

"Wolf this is cheetah do you copy, over" wolf's radio crackled to life.

"Go cheetah, over" he replied

"I have C, F and L units with me and were headed to the weapon shed to arm, over"

"Negative cheetah I am authorizing you to open your weapon's safe in the hut, but no live ammo over"

"Roger, equipping simulator round and silenced weapons, over"

"Roger out" K-unit started to walk out of their hut and into the tree line sticking to the shadow's they met up with A, C, F and L units and worked out a plan, they would surround the fire pit and shoot the 4 green berets then K-unit minus Cub and Fox would go in restrain them and drag them back to K-unit's hut for interrogation.

The 5 unit's headed out and executed their plan Cub, Eagle cheetah and boar (the best shooters) all took aim and simultaneously shot the unit and K-unit went in and grabbed them, the handcuffed them and took them back to K-unit's cabin.

This is a conversation between the leader of the green berets unit and Wolf:

"Name and rank"

"None of your business"

Punch

"Name and rank"

"Bugger off"

Punch

"I won't ask again, next time I'll use this teaser"

"John Scott, lance corporal"

"That wasn't hard now was it, how many of you are there?"

"A battalion"

"Location of the others?"

"North forest"

"Good, Night"

Punch to the temple knocking his unconscious

"Alright men let's move out" Wolf said and they started to move towards the north forest.

When the SAS were about 500 meters away from the green berets they sent out Cub to scout ahead, when he returned he turned to wolf and said

"about 100 tango's armed in full kit, night vision and Jeeps, I suggest that we flank them in a standard fire grid and lob flash bangs into the clearing, them open fire from all sides incapacitating as much as possible then moving in keeping the heavy guns as a line of defense, also we should keep a look out for any foot patrols around the clearing."

"Alright, we'll do that but we should also pop smoke before we go in, did anyone think of bringing any teargas?" wolf said

"Ya I've got three canisters" Cheetah said

"Alright give one to Cub and one to bear, we'll spread out and when I give the word start firing, bear you join C-unit, Hound you stay with your Unit and Eagle you'll be with us and L-Unit, move out"

The units took their positions and they heard wolf's voice over their headsets,

"3, 2, 1 execute, execute, execute"

they opened fire and hit almost all of the green berets were hit, wolf then said over the com's

"lob tear gas and move in, gas mask's on"

Bear, Cheetah and Cub lobbed the tear gas into the clearing and they moved in, wolf and Bore threw two flash bangs into the air at the same time and they exploded over the green berets, all of the units except Bear, Hound and Eagle (they had machine guns) moved in, they restrained the green berets and found their leader, a colonel, cub took out a flare and fired it in the air to alert the rest of the units to where they were, the SAS collected all of the green berets weapons and secured them in a pile.

"What the hell is going on Wolf" asked the SAS men who had arrived running when they saw the flare.

"The green berets were trying to get some payback for last night" wolf replied

"So you gave them a taste of revenge SAS style?"

"Pretty much ya"

"Cool"

"WOLF!" they heard the sergeant bellow

"Sir" Wolf replied

"Why is it that every time I try to get the green berets to capture the camp you foil their attempts?" he asked

"Sir Cub noticed the Green Beret issued rifles and reacted." Wolf replied.

"Good, release the green berets and return your weapons, then K-unit meet me in my office."

"Yes Sir" the SAS replied and went to do as the sergeant ordered, after they were done K-unit headed out to the sergeant's hut, when they arrived the door was opened, K-unit walked in and found the sergeant with... **_A.N/ There you have it, I know that is a evil cliff hanger but I can't write any more, this chapter is almost as big as the rest of the story but after the long wait I think you deserve it._ _So on with the explanation_ _*K-unit with fox_ _** Whoever gets the man right will get a written comment in the next chapter_ _***I don't know a lot about guns so this is just a guess_ _****I made this up it stands for resistance to a threat_ _That's this chapter please, please review, I might not post another chapter for a while but reviews might make me update faster._ _Thx for reading __head slap 99_ _P.S_ _I am now looking for a beta to help me out any one who's interested please PM me thx_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**I still don't own Alex Rider unfortunately**_

_**Good work for guessing the show and character right it was Gibbs from NCIS**_

**LAST CHAPTER: **K-unit headed to the sergeant's hut and when they arrived, the door was open; K-unit walked in and found the sergeant with...

**AND NOW**

"Agent Rider, we need you to go with K-unit to the Green Berets' camp to train them in your means of evading and escaping enemy capture. You will leave in 30 minutes, please be ready," Mrs. Jones said.

"Very well, anything I need to know, ma'am, or can I leave?" Cub replied.

"No, that is all. Dismissed."

K-unit saluted and walked out of the cabin, talking between themselves about their upcoming assignment. They reached their cabin and packed their bags, Cub and Fox making sure that the unit's weapons case was secured and locked. Finished, they all walked out of the cabin towards the parking lot where an army truck waited and they climbed in. Wolf tapped on the glass connecting the driver's cabin to the back end and the driver left the base.

One hour and five arguments later, the truck that K-unit was on began to slow down. They saw a metal barrier being pushed by 2 Green Berets blocking the road so that the truck could not reverse and they assumed that there was one in front of the truck. The two Green Berets pushing the barrier came to the back of the truck and ordered K-unit to open the back and get out. They got off the truck and pulled out their SAS I.D's (Fox and Cub had been issued SAS I.D's) and Wolf gave the officer their orders. The officer thanked them and let them through.

Once K-unit arrived at the base they asked for directions to the commanding officers' hut, they were shown the way and quickly arrived and went in. The Green Berets' commanding officer was a white man in his late thirties with a well-built body and a balding head. As K-unit entered and saluted he stood there assessing them, however, he was shocked when Cub was the first to speak. It had been decided that Cub would lead the unit as he was the one in charge of the training.

"Sir, K-unit reporting as ordered."

"Alex Rider, what are you doing here? You should be in class at Brooklands with my son."

_Ah, shit it's Walker's dad. What the fuck is he doing here?_ Cub thought to himself.

"Sergeant Walker, I am Agent Rider of MI6. I would respectfully ask you to address me with my SAS code name, Cub. As I was saying we were ordered here to train your troops in evading and escaping capture." Cub said as the rest of K-unit looked at him with shock.

"Very well, K-unit there is a recruit outside that will show you to your cabin. Cub, please stay behind. Dismissed." He said.

K-unit saluted and walked out of the hut while Cub stayed behind. As soon as the door was shut, Walker took out a pack of cigarettes and lit one then turned to Cub

"What are you doing with that unit, Alex? And why have you been missing school lately? There have been some nasty rumors going about your school claiming that you are involved with gangs and drugs, care to explain?" Walker asked.

"To answer your first question, Mr. Walker, I am a MI6 officer and have trained with the SAS several times. Here is my ID," Cub said as he pulled out his MI6 issued ID and showed it to Walker. "As for your second question, that is classified and I would appreciate if you do not mention this to James as it would ruin my cover at school. Will that be all?" Cub said.

"Yes, but one more question: was it you who sabotaged my plans to take over the SAS base yesterday?"

"Yes, now if you don't mind, I'll have to catch up with my unit. However I would like a map of the base so I can set up my training course." Cub said.

"Very well, here you are. I trust that you will be able to find your way to the cabin?"

"Yes I will, sir," Cub said as he saluted and left the cabin.

Alex walked to the cabin. However, before he arrived there, a Green Berets Officer stopped him.

"Where the hell do you think you are going, brat?"

"To my units cabin, now if you don't mind."

"I do, brat" the man said as he grabbed on to Cub's uniform jacket. "Why the hell are you here?"

Cub grasped man's hand and flipped him over; he then put his hand onto a pressure point in the man's arm and pressed down on it making the man wince with pain.

"If you ever try to touch me again, I will hurt you, do you understand?" cub said

"Ya, ya I understand," the man replied his voice barely a whisper.

"Good," Cub said as he let the man go then kept walking to the cabin. As soon as he arrived, he was shocked to find that they had two extra people bunking with them, James and Michel, the two men from the shooting range at MI6's HQ.*

"What the heck is the brat doing here?" Michel said loudly as James tried to give him a warning nudge in the side.

"The agent you just called brat is MI6's most successful agents, so I expect you to give him some respect, Agent Johnson," Wolf said through clenched teeth. "And when you address him, you either use sir or Cub is that understood?"

"Yes, sir." Johnson said.

"Cub," James said while offering him his hand.

"James," Cub replied as he took the offered hand.

"All right, I have a map of the base. I was thinking that we start tonight. They will be expecting that we'll start tomorrow but, if we were to surprise them, we would get it into their thick skulls that they are not invincible. What do you say?" Cub asked K-unit and the two MI6 agents who all nodded.

"Ok then we'll take these two huts, each one has about 20 green berets. Eagle how do you think we should proceed?" Cub asked as he knew Eagle could come up with some really annoying things to do.

"Well, Cub, I think we should wait till about midnight and then cut all power to the base. Then moving in with dark camouflage and face paint, we'll have our standard issue MP5's with blank rounds and a couple of stun grenades. We move in and take up assault positions at each of the huts then simultaneously move in, throw in a few stun grenades and a can of tear gas and then start firing our weapons to scare them. After, we'll have them muster outside on the quad where we can torture them a little bit," he said while drawing the plan onto the board in the hut.

"Ok then. Eagle it's 21:30 right now so how about start practicing over here?" Cub said as he pointed to a cabin that was in the middle of the woods which was marked empty.

"Ok, Cub, how do you want the teams?" Wolf asked.

"How about K-Unit as a team, I will have Fox, and Johnson and James. I assume that you have SAS issued gear?" Cub asked.

"Ya, we do," James replied.

"Ok, it should take us about 1 and a half minutes to complete a breach so we'll run it a couple of times then take a break and run it for real," Cub said.

A few minutes after that, the SAS/MI6 unit walked out of their hut and into the woods with a few duffle bags. When they arrived they all geared up, Cub flipped a coin with Wolf to see which unit will go first. Cub won and the MI6 team took their positions. As there was only one door, they all stacked up and Cub used their radios to signal Wolf to start the stopwatch. First Cub threw in a stun grenade which was designed to disorient the enemy, then Johnson pulled the pin of the tear gas canister and held it in his hand for three seconds and rolled it into the hut. Waiting for the gas to fill the hut, the unit stood in single file then stormed in, all of them firing rounds into the air and shouting: "Out! Everyone, out now!" Then walked out where Wolf was waiting. He nodded to Cub then said:

"Not bad, Cub, it took you one minute thirteen seconds."

K-Unit then ran the assault as Cub timed them. They did it in one minute twenty seconds. After they all had ran through the assault three times, they had shaved their time down to one minute flat. They then packed up and went back to their hut and played a bit of poker till it was eleven thirty. They suited up and started to head out to their designated cabins.

**Well that's all folks hope you enjoyed the chapter. Also, I would like to thank my beta LarkaTheWhiteWolf.**

***You will find the mention of James and Michel in the third chapter.**


	7. AN

I had meant to post this sooner but I forgot so I would like to thank you all for your reviews and support because of you I have scoured an A* in my English as a second language IGCSE's so thank you all very much :) :) :)


End file.
